Everything Shall Be All Right
by WoahThereBuddy
Summary: Francis has a conversation with his son Matthew. He wants to make it all better, but it's hard. So at least he can make it better with his own son. FACE family. Based off a RP.


**A/N This was based off a role-play I have done with someone. Please enjoy. No French was inserted because I fail at it miserably.**

* * *

Matthew stared into space in his room as his thoughts rushed through his mind. Many memories of a happy family with his brother and fathers. He wondered what had happened. Alfred doesn't talk to him much anymore, while his fathers – Arthur and Francis – fight a lot. He sighed and then gripped his legs close to himself. Tears ran his face when he thought of how happy he used to be. Now, nobody even notices him anymore. His family, however, was not the only thing making him sad. School was another problem. Even though the subjects were all right, it was the other kids that caused him trouble. Matthew was invisible to them. But when he wasn't, he came back home with bruises. To the Canadian boy, life was not easy at all.

While the boy was thinking, his father was standing outside the room. Francis, who just had participated in a fight with Arthur, naturally wanted to check up on Matthew. The blond Frenchman had a feeling that his son heard it all. These walls weren't soundproof after all. But he wished they were. He didn't want his children hearing the foul words he and his partner were throwing at each other. But the verbal fights had an impact on all of them. Francis from all the stress became very depressed and angry, but so did Arthur. Alfred became a troublesome child to deal with his parents, which meant all of the parents attention came to Alfred, while very little was spent on Matthew. However, this was the time Francis will give all his time to his beloved child. The Frenchman took a long breath and softly knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" The blond haired father whispered.

The boy inside the room sniffled softly and wiped his eyes on a sleeve of a sweatshirt he was wearing. After making sure his cheeks are dry, he grabbed the first book he saw to pretend he was reading. The Canadian child could hide his face from his father so he wouldn't know he was crying. When he was ready he spoke softly "Sure p-papa…"

Francis sluggishly opened the door and saw his son reading a book. However, he noticed the Canadian's violet bloodshot eyes. The blonde man soon picked up that his son has been crying.

Francis could never stand seeing his son being in any kind of pain. "Matthew, are you all right? Have you been crying?" He whispered the questions as he slowly made his way towards the boy.

Hearing the questions, Matthew shook his head "I'm fine papa, I haven't been crying." Since his father did notice it, he still hid his face in the book he was holding. Such action actually made the boy feel a little bit better. It worked like a comforting mechanism for him. Now he was just wondering why his father had walked into his room. Usually it would be Alfred's room that was always occupied with the parents inside. It never ended well.

"I can see that you have cried." The blond father spoke in a soft, soothing and warm voice. He was near the child's bed, so he sat himself on it. The Frenchman then put one of his hands on his child's blond hair and tenderly stroked it. "Please tell me what is wrong, I want to help you."

He leaned into the gentle touch of his father and frowned lightly. A small silence broke out. The boy used it to think if it was a good idea to tell his father the reasons. Matthew sniffled before revealing his problems "I-I just hate it when you and dad fight… And then just have been stressed out with school and stuff too…"

When Francis heard one of the reasons for his son's miserable emotions, a heavy feeling of guilt flooded his chest. Soon another silence took over. The Frenchman used it to take his time and choose the correct words for his son. It was hard to explain the situation when Francis himself wasn't even sure what exactly was happening between him and Arthur. While his mind was in a mess, he continued to lightly stoke the blond boy's hair. The movement and the smooth hair calmed Francis and helped his thoughts get in order. "I really do hate the fighting, but I and your dad aren't happy anymore. I want to everything work out, but I don't think it can." The father of his child felt tears in his ice blue eyes. However, he tried his best to suppress them, since he was the father after all, so he didn't want his son to see him cry. He was a strong man, and seeing him cry, might make Matthew even more upset.

The words of his father struck fear into Matthew's heart. His worst nightmare is coming to life. He was afraid of even asking it, but he knew if he didn't, he wouldn't be sure. Maybe it's not going to happen. The blond boy looked up and his father and asked faintly "You two aren't going to get a… you know… separation… are you?"

Francis was lost. He wasn't sure how to answer the question of the boy. He slowly exhaled and looked into his son's violet eyes. He found them so beautiful and calming, even if the eyes showed distress. It was the colour itself that made Francis feel slight tranquil which helped him answer the question. "I don't know. I wish we didn't, but I really don't know." The father moved to tightly hug his son. "Whatever happens, don't forget, we both love you very much." Francis said into Matthew's ear.

Sniffling, Matthew buried his face into his father's warm chest "I love you both too…" He had spoken kindly. He really did mean what he said. Sometimes he did dislike them, but he was still a teenager, it was bound to happen. The Canadian boy didn't want to lose his fathers.

The closeness and warmth of Matthew was absolutely wonderful for Francis. Even if tears of sadness ran down his cheeks. "I want to tell you that I really do love your father, but I don't think he loves me." Francis moved to hug him even tighter "I just want you to know the truth."

Matthew felt tears in his eyes. Hearing the truth was hard, but it was better than being lied to. His father's hug was slightly suffocating, but he enjoyed being this close to his own father. The boy found it comforting that he wasn't the only one crying as he felt small tears from Francis face. "Thank you papa, I love you." He whispered.


End file.
